epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Akko Kagari vs Ryuko Matoi
So the next ARB is just not getting any progress at all lmao. So instead of focusing on something that's just not getting anywhere right now, I decided to put my focus onto a battle that I was able to write pretty easily. I recently started watching both Kill la Kill and Little Witch Academia. LWA is pretty good, can't say I feel the same about KLK, but when I thought up the idea of Akko vs Ryuko I couldn't resist writing it. Akko Kagari, student of Luna Nova Magical Academy, battles Ryuko Matoi, student of Honnōji Academy, in a battle of anime super powered girls that go to really weird ass schools. Also it's probably not a good idea for me to post this so close to Teresa vs Freud coming out, but I really don't like just sitting on things once I have them done. ...and I just realized halfway through making this that I've not made the endslate for this battle and can't without a proper mouse, of which I do not have. So I guess this just isn't gonna have one. Oh well. It's kinda arbitrary, anyway. Battle 400px|center Akko Kagari It's Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me the winner of this bout, It'll be a blast beating a school girl who always has her boobs out! What kind of vampire outfit latches on to suck your blood? This tsundere gets flustered around every single stud! Don't think you're cool ripping from Pokemon and Dragonball, From the Elite Four to Goku, I guess you gotta rip 'em all! I'm not one to brag, but I switched up Luna Nova's protocol, So I admire the way that you never give up at all, But you threw your friend under the bus for a stupid fight club, With that skimpy outfit, you should be in a messed up nightclub! Ryuko Matoi Oh please, you're a poor witch who can't even use magic, Your determination's a waste, it's really kinda tragic! I'll sweep you away with your own broom, teach ya how to use it, Whatever power you can get, your idiot mind tries to abuse it! Don't get me wrong, I'm not one for old ways or traditions, But you're a selfish rebel trying to up your position! It doesn't take a lot to diss you, Croix's machine did it already, Plagued by carelessness, impulsiveness, insensitivity! The cat-suko's out of the bag, you lose even when you win, You show off more failures than I do my skin! Akko Kagari I'm selfish?! Look in the mirror, Miss Fights Everybody! Trying to fight the top dog while all the time being bawdy! The only family you've known got corrupted by greed, And wouldn't stop Mako from beating you till you bleed! You're just Satsuke's tool to Darwinify your academy, You're a no-star, while Akko's on her way up to three! Ryuko Matoi It took you two seasons to realize your teacher was Chariot, You catch trouble like a you're a bad luck lariat! This clutz saved the day using the magic of feelings? Your show's like Equestria Girls, but less appealing! You're fragile like paper, I'll cut you with my scissor blade, And leave you once again in your dorm room, dismayed! Poll Who Won? Akko Kagari Ryuko Matoi Category:Blog posts